My Little Ponytalia!
by Mr. Mintpanda
Summary: My Little Pony AU... These are the epic adventures of Italy and all his friends as ponies!
1. Chapter 1

**Pony Prologue**

**Rating:K**

**Summary: ** This is the start of a long tale of magic ponies in another land.

** Author's Note:** So begins my first fan fiction...

"Far off in another dimension full of ponies lived a pegasus. A slightly pudgy pegasus with a dark blue pelt. He had a copper colored long mane and tail. Everyone in this land knew of him, his name was Italy. Italy had many friends throughout the land and... also some enemies. These are the tales of-"

Rome was cut off by Germania's stare.

"Yes?" he asked

"Are these some of your wild fairytales?" he asked

"Yes, they are. I'm bored up here so why not tell some incredible tales?" he asked

"Fine." Germania said, reclining on a cloud

"So like I was saying, Italy had a friend who was a green pony, okay... His name was Germany and they had a pony friend called Japan." Rome scratched his head before continuing

"What's wrong?" Germania asked

"You know, this is the part were the story's supposed to tell itself.."


	2. Chapter 2

**France's Suited for Success**

**Summary:** Poland's throwing a big fancy party and France ends up making all the allies new suits.

**Rating**:T  
I don't own my little ponies or Hetalia!

**Author's note: **this is my first My little Pony Hetalia adventure so remember to comment and stuff!

France was sitting on his favorite chair, playing with one of his Pierre's when America busted into the room. The blue pegasus whirled around to face America. The orange and yellow-spotted pony looked a little worried. He shook his yellow mane and walked closer.

"France can you fix this?" He asked,tossing a black suit on the nearby table"The buttons came off and I want to wear it to Poland's party."

France examined the old shirt and made a face. He looked at Pierre and shook his head.

"Amérique, you can't wear this old thing! I need to replace it , let me make you something new!" he said

"Dude, it's alright you don't have to do all that." America answered

"Please?" France asked again making the cutest please face ever known

"Okay, since you want to." America said

"Watch out! AAAAAGH!"

The ceiling shattered as a tan blur crashed into the rolls of fabric in the corner of the room. Once the dust cleared it was easy to see who it was. Russia looked up from the pile of debris and cloth. He shook some dust out of his platinum mane and giggled.

"Sorry, everyone. I was helping China with this new skydiving move. It didn't work out like I had planned though."

France-who was not concerned by the giant hole in the roof at all, mind you-walked over to Russia and smiled. He squinted at the cloth and his scarf. He smiled and nodded.

"Idée!" France sang loudly, flapping his wings

"What?" America and Russia asked

"I'll make a suit for you Russie. Oh, I'll make one for Chine,Canada and even Angleterre! Everyone gets one!" France exclaimed

"Okay," Russia said "just don't go overboard with mine."

"So you're gonna make original, super cool suits for...one,two,three,me,five,plus yourself..six ponies?! And really fast?" America said

"Silly, Amérique you make it sound so hard!" he answered "Now get going, I have to start on your new clothes and I want them to be a surprise!"

France pushed the two earthponies through the door and locked it. Pierre, who started singing a tune, flew on the table and picked up some string. France sat on a nearby stool and began to get to work.

"Thread by thread, stitching it together."

France began to sing while he used the sewing machine. Things always seemed to go faster if he sang along with Pierre.

"Angleterre's suit, cutting out the pattern snip by snip. I'm making sure the fabric folds nicely."

He held up his design to the little bird as he smiled.

"It's the perfect colors-blue and pink!"

Said bird squawked loudly and flapped his wings. France pouted and sighed.

"Alright, alright. I'll make it green or some other ugly color Angleterre likes."

Pierre nodded and started up the happy music again.

"Always gotta keep in mind my pacing,making sure the clothes' correctly facing. I'm stitching Angleterre's suit!"

The songbird flew over to the pile of fabrics and sat perched on the top.

"Yard by yard, always fussing on the details.A jewel neckline, don't you know a stitch in time saves nine?"

France picked the bottom roll of red cloth,sending the rest and the bird rolling across the floor. France hopped on an enormous green roll and kept on working as it rolled.

"I'll make him something perfect to inspire,even though he has great mind those intimate details,even though he's more concerned with sales."

France thought of his friend pushing a cart through the party, filled with knockoffs of all sorts. His red pelt would look nice against the black fabric.

"It's Chine's new suit! Dressmaking's easy, for Russie something purple, and Canada something breezy. Blend color and form,do you think it looks cheesy?"

Pierre shrugged, picked up a red crayon and cocked his head. France took the crayon and scribbled something down.

"Something brash, and quite fetching...Hook and eye, couldn't you just simply die? Making sure it fits for lock and crest, he'll surely look his best."

The little bird turned on the nearby TV and took a breather.

"...Even though it rides high on the flank, Rainbow won't look like a tank."

"Pierre, turn that off this is no time for cartoons." France resumed singing "I'm stitching Amérique's dre-I mean suit!"

Pierre giggled, or whatever birds do when something's funny.

"Piece by piece, snip by , dock, haunch, shoulders, by thread, primed and pressed. Yard by yard, never stressed, and that's the art of the dress!"

France gathered his friends together and smiled.

"Now everyone open their eyes and tell me what you think!"

The five ponies gasped at the sight of their new clothing,they were absolutely speechless.

"I designed them each to be unique and show off your personalities What do you think of your old clothes now Russia? I know you must love yours Amérique, and you too Angleterre. And look Chine! Pandas!" France exclaimed

There was and awkward silence for about ten minutes. A very long awkward silence.

"They're nice." Canada said

"Mine's just not as cool as I imagined." America said

"What were trying to say, Frog is that there not what we were expecting." England said smugly

Disappointment flickered in France's eyes. He looked at his friends and back at the suits. The green unicorn was right about that.

"It's okay, you're my friends and I want you to be one hundred and ten percent satisfied. I'll just redo them."

"Are you sure? We wouldn't want to impose,aru." China said

"No,no it's okay." France answered

"Well, thank you." Russia said

Later that day, France sat down with Canada about his suit. The cream earthpony walked into room slowly.

"Hello? You wanted to see me,France?" Canada asked

Canada! Your new-new suit's ready. I completely revised it and I know you're going to love it. What do you think?" France said hopefully

"I... love it." Canada said, inspecting the clothes

"Oh," France said "you're just saying that."

" No, no." Canada whispered "I do. It's... nice."

"Nice?"

"Nice."

France walked closer to Canada

"If you don't like it, you should just tell me."

"Oh, but I _do _like it." He countered

"Like it or love it?" France asked

"Um... both?" Canada answered

France backed Canada into a column as he pressed on.

"Which is it?"

"Please stop asking me this, I..."

"Well, just tell me what you really think."

"No, that's okay..."

"Tell me."

"No... it's fine..."

"Tell me!"

"I... like it..."

"Tell me, tell me, tellmetellmetellme! TELL MEH!" France howled

"All right! Since you really wanna know... " Canada took a deep breath and pouted "The arm size's tight, the middy collar doesn't go with the shawl lapel, the hems are clearly machine-stitched, the pleats are uneven, the fabric looks like toile, you used a back-stitch here when it clearly called for a top-stitch or maybe a traditional blanket stitch and the over-design is reminiscent of pret-a-porter and not true French haute couture." he looked down at the ground and finished "But, uh... you know... um, whatever you want to do is fine."

That tirade blew France away. He decided to gather everyone else up to see what other problems he had to deal with.

"Now, the stars on my belt need to be technically accurate. Orion has three stars on his belt, not four." England stated

"Stitch by stitch, stitching it together. My deadline looms, don't you know the client's always right?" France began to sing once more

"Even if my fabric choice was perfect gotta get them all done by tonight. Russie, that color's too obtrusive. Wait until you see it in the light!"

France contorted his face at the ugly neon orange fabric Russia held up. He sighed and walked toward his sewing machine.

"I'm sewing them together!"

"Don't you think my suit would be more "me" with some snowflakes?" Russia asked as he looked at his suit

"Well, I think..." France began

"Ooh, matroshyka dolls!" Russia said, bouncing up and down

"Well..." France said

"DO IT!" Russia commanded

"Hour by hour, one more change.I'm sewing them together, take great pains."

France turned to his companions and sighed. Now was the perfect time to start tearing his fur out.

"Canada you're putting me in a bind. Amérique, what is on your mind? Oh my gosh, there's simply not much time. Don't forget, Chine's duds must shine! Dressmaking's easy, every customer's call brings a whole new revision. I have to pick up the pace, still hold to my vision."

"That constellation is Canis Major, not Minor." England said

"French haute couture, please." Canada whispered

"What if it rains? Flippers,aru!" China said

"More snowflakes! Oh no, that's too many snowflakes. More polar bears! Oh, less polar bears. Oh wait, I know. Rainbow streamers!" Russia exclaimed

"Streamers?" France asked from his desk

Russia started glowing purple and asked "Whose dress is this?"

"Streamers it is."

France walked over to America, who was sitting on a roll of fabric and drinking some soda.

"What?" the polka-dot earthpony asked

"Aren't you going to tell me to change something too?" France asked

"No, I just want my suit to be cool." America said

"Do you not like the color?"

"The color's fine, just make it look cooler."

"Do you not like the shape?"

"The shape's fine, just make the whole thing... you know, cooler. It needs to be about 20% cooler."

France face hoofed right then and there. He wanted to scream badly.

"All we ever want is indecision." Russia sang

"All we really like is what we know" America said

England nodded and added"Gotta balance style with adherence"

"Making sure we make a good appearance." Canada whispered

"I know you'll have to fudge it..." America started

"Make sure that it stays within our budget!"

The other five ponies squashed France. He couldn't take it anymore.

"Got to overcome intimidation. Remember, it's all in the presentation! Piece by piece, snip by snip,croup, dock, haunch, shoulders, hip. Bolt by bolt, primed and pressed. Yard by yard, always stressed. And that's the art of the dress!"

France turned to his new creations and shook his head. One of the Pierres landed on his muzzle and chirped.

"Oh, are the ugliest clothes I've ever made. Okay. I did exactly what each of you asked for. Now don't hold back. Let me know what you really think."

"Oh my!" England said

"It's... perfect!" Canada breathed

"It's cool!" America shouted

"My suit is beautiful,aru!" China exclaimed

"It's exactly what I asked for!" they shouted in unison, except England

America looked at the green unicorn and jabbed him in the butt.

"Thank you." England said

"Are you as happy with them as we are?" Russia asked

France looked at the ugly clothes.

"Well, I'm... happy that all of you are happy. I'm just relieved to finally be done."

Then there was a knock at the door. China opened it and Kumijarou walked in.

"Hey, you all know what? I mentioned your whole suit thing to Poland and he wants to see them all in a fashion show-type thing." the polar bear stated

"What?! He's h-he's going to see these suits?!" France's eyes expanded in horror "Oh my..."

Later on, the party was a big success. Everyone came, even Switzerland and Lichtenstein The micronations crashed the party too. Finally the time came for the fashion show. All the nations gathered around the big catwalk outside. France looked out from the curtains and smiled nervously.

"Oh." he gasped "There he is! Okay. Relax,France. Your friends like their outfits and so will he."

The lights dimmed down.

"UUUAAA, what's wrong with the lights?! Oh, yes. That means the show's starting. Good." France said

Kumijarou grabbed the microphone and began to speak.

"Since the beginning of time, the élite of Earth have longed for pony fashions that truly expressed the essence of their very souls. Patiently waiting decades... no, centuries! ...for the perfect pony suit. Today, at long last, Earth, your wait is over! Let's hear it for the breathtaking designs of Europe's own France!"

The five ponies walked down the catwalk. China wore a panda costume with yellow stars. England looked like he walked out of Harry Potter and America out of an old western movie. Russia was covered in glitter and trailed white paint down the walk, looking like a carnival attraction. Canada had on a neon Mounties outfit, you could see it from Jupiter's moons.

"Why's every pony looking at us like that,aru?"China asked

"Oh dear." England swallowed

"You think we overdid it?" America asked

"Er , maybe a little." China said

"Oh, those amateurish designs totally look like a piled-on mishmash of everything but a kitchen sink! It's like a travesty, that's what it is. Those outfits are like the ugliest things I've ever seen, oh for shames. Who is like, totally responsible for subjecting our eyes to these horrors? Not to mention wasting my like, valuable time." Poland ranted stomping his pink hooves on the edge of the catwalk.

"Oh! Hide me." France asked his little birds

"Come on out and take a bow, France. You worked really hard for this. Yes! Alright, woohoo! Go, France!" Kumijarou clapped and shouted

After the party, France hid in his house and cried his eyes out. He felt humiliated and absolutely ruined. His friends showed up later in the week to try to get him out.

"France? You okay in there? You haven't come out for days." Russia said as he tapped on the door

"I'm never coming out! I can't show my face in Europe,ever again! I used to be somepony. I used to be respected. I made dresses. Beautiful, beautiful suits! But now everypony is laughing at me. I'm nothing but a laughing-stock!" France began to cry again

"You're not a laughing-stock, France." America said

"He kind of is." England muttered

"Shhh! Come on out and talk to us,aru." China coaxed

"Leave me alone! I want to be alone! I want to wallow in... whatever it is that ponies are supposed to wallow in! Do ponies wallow in pity? Oh, listen to me, I don't even know what I'm supposed to wallow in! I'M SO PATHETIC!" France howled

"Now what do we do?" England asked

"Uh... panic?" Canada said

"That's your answer for everything!" America said

"Well, we can't just leave France like this,aru." China said

"He'll become a crazy cat-bird man!" Russia exclaimed

"He doesn't keep cat-birds, only birds." England corrected

"Give her time." Russia said

France looked out his window and sighed. He rubbed his reddened eyes and twirled his ragged hair.

"Exile... I guess technically I'd have to move away to live in exile. Where would I go? And what would I pack? Oh, it's going to take me forever to do all that packing. What are you supposed to pack when you go to exile? Are you supposed to pack warm?"

One of France's Pierres chirped loudly.

France looked around and called out "Pierre?"

He saw the his bird was up a tree. Normally this wouldn't be a problem, but this particular Pierre couldn't fly yet.

"Pierre, how did you get up there? Hang on, you poor dear! Mama's coming!" France shouted

He ran down the hall and into his front lawn.

"Amerique?! How dare you strand my poor bird in a tree?"

"Well, how else were we gonna get you out here to show you this?" America said

"What is it? It's not... You..." France gasped

He saw the suit he was going to make for himself.

"We all finished your dress for you." Russia said

"Thanks to Canada's freaky knowledge of sewing,aru." China added

"Do you like it?" Canada asked nervously

"Like it? Like it?!" France asked

"Uh-uh. He doesn't like it." Canada said

France folded his arms and nodded.

"No, I don't like it."

Everypony frowned, "Awwww..."

"I LOVE IT!" France yelled

Everypony jumped up and gave a big hurray.

"You ponies did an amazing job. It's exactly the way I imagined it." France said

"We just followed your brilliant design." Canada said

"Like we should have let you done for our outfits." England said "Those first suits you designed were... perfect."

"We're so super sorry." Russia said

"You worked really hard to make our dresses exactly the way we wanted them. We all saw how well that turned out." America said

"Oh, I forgive you." France said

"Well, that's good,aru." China said

"But my whole career is still ruined!" France pointed out

"Oh, right,aru. That,aru." China said

"Maybe not." Russia said

"Russia made a deal with Poland." America explained "Apparently it was good, because he say's he'll look at the suits again."

"All right, I haven't like got all two." Poland said eyeing his watch

England came out first. He wore a dark blue suit and cape decorated with little light blue and white stars. The light blue tie he wore had a big star on it like the hair piece he wore.

"Hello... Oh, this can't be the same designer." Poland said

China walked in after England wearing a black suit with a matching hat. The suit's cuffs and collar were decked out with little gemstones and a little panda head design was on the back of his shirt and on his tie.

"Like, totally magnificent! And I suddenly have like, a fierce craving for some pot stickers and also-" Poland stopped as he saw Russia's suit

It was dark purple with a lighter bow tie, The ends of his sleeves were silver as was the details on the tails of his suit. Russia has a little hat to go with his suit with a single gray snowflake on it.

"Brilliant!" Poland said

Now it was America's turn. His suit was a bright-colored one with a purple necklace. He had a golden wreath around his head, which matched his shoes. The ends of the sleeves were white as was the trim.

"Oh, like totally spectacular!" Poland praised

Canada walked in next. He wore a red suit with little oak leaf-shaped buttons. He had an oak leaf hair clip in his mane as well. He smiled and showed off his shiny black shoes to finish it off.

"Now this is a fashion show! All of these dresses are totally amazing. Who is responsible? Like, step forward, show yourself!" Poland asked happily

France glided in his suit. He wore a crown with a red gem in the center that sparkled. The suit was hot pink with yellow decorations and purple trim for the cuffs and collar. It has little jewels sprinkled on it that made it look as if France was a prince.

"HURRAY! LIKE,HURRAY!" Poland cheered

"Oh, thank you. Thank you! Oh, thank you so much!" France said as he bowed

"France, my congratulations to you on a most impressive fashion début. Would you do me the great honor of allowing me to feature your couture in my best of the best boutique?" Poland asked

France gasped and nodded yes.

"Now, I'll need you to make a dozen of each dress for me by next Tuesday." Poland said as he left

France stood there with his mouth hung open.


	3. Chapter 3

**Sealand's Swarm of the Century**

**Rating:T**

**Summary: Sealand and Austria are the only one who know how to stop the parasprite invasion threatening Europe, which is totally Japan's fault!**

**Author's Note: ** This is my second my little pony and Hetalia fanfiction, which has a little OOCness for Mr. Austria. Enjoy and don't forget to review!

It was a sunny day in Europe and Japan was picking flowers in the meadows. The white earthpony had a good-sized bunch when Pookie came up to him.

"Draw a circle that's the world." He sang

Pookie gave his a little flower and mewed.

"Thank you, Pookie but remember: these flowers are for the party for the Pict Princess. Only the prettiest ones will do."

Japan went back to picking flowers and singing

"Draw a circle that's the world."

A small round bug flew behind Japan and chirped.

"Eek!" Japan yelped

"Chirp." said the little creature

"Hello little guy. I've never seen anything like you before." Japan said

The animal sniffed the flowers.

"Um.. Are you hungry? Here you go."

Japan held out a flower to the bug, who swallowed the bunch.

"I guess you were hungry." he said

The bug purred and smiled. It was small with big shiny eyes and little wings.

"You're the cutest thing ever. I can't wait to show you to my friends." he said

Preparation was moving along slowly at Germany's house. He was sweeping the floor as Austria watched. The purple pegasus stared at Germany critically and huffed.

"Oh! Hurry up Germany! This place isn't gonna clean itself." Austria said from the couch

Germany sighed, "It also didn't mess itself up. Come on,the guests of honor will be here tomorrow!"

"I thought this was just an unofficial casual visit." Prussia said popping out of his room

"There's nothing casual about this visit. I want this place to be spotless" Mr. Austria turned to Germany

"and you've barely made a dent in the clutter."

Prussia walked down the stairs and sat in a chair.

"Maybe you should start reading those books." he pointed out

Italy stumbled across the floor with a load of books on this back.

"wooah hoaw!" He spilled the books all over the floor. "Ve..."

"Everything's got to be perfect. No time for fooling around." Austria said

Germany turned around and put down his broom.

"You know, this would be an awful lot easier if there weren't two of us here getting under each other's feet." he said

"Great idea. You clean, I'll go see how everyone else's preparations are coming." Austria said walking out the door

"Or maybe I should..." Germany sighed

Outside, Hungary had put the allies to work.

"What happened to the rest of her name?" Austria asked pointing to their banner

"We couldn't fit it all in." Hungary said

"You can't hang a banner that says 'Welcome Princess Pi'. Take it down and try again." He commanded

The green earthpony shrugged and took out more red paint.

"That looks perfect. Keep up the good work." Austria said passing by groups of ponies

He walked into a small bakery and looked around.

"Hello Netherlands and Belgium. How's the banquet coming?"

Belgium sighed and shook her head. The orange pony looked absolutely irritated. Her brother didn't seem any better off.

"It would be coming a little better if..." Netherlands trailed off

Belgium pointed to Sealand who sitting on the oven in his bucket. The blue seapony was eating the food and drinking something.

"Mmm..." Sealand said

"What are you doing? Those sweets are supposed to be for the princess." Austria shouted, flapping his wings

"Aaaaa... I know. That's why I'm tasting them. Somepony needs to make sure that everything is tasty enough to touch the royal tongue, and I, The Principality of Sealand, declare that these treats are fit for a king, or a queen, or a princess."

"Mr. Austria, Miss Belgium you won't believe... oh, I'm sorry. Uh, am I interrupting?" Japan said as he walked into the store

"No, not at all." Sealand piped up "Come on in and make yourself at 's going on, Japan?"

"You won't believe what I found at the edge of the Everfree Forest." He said "Come on out, little guy. It's okay."

Three little bugs followed him inside the store.

Japan cocked his head in confusion.

"Three?" he asked

"They're amazing. What are they?" Belgium asked

"I'm not sure. I'm also not sure where these other two came from." Japan said pointing

"I'll take one off your hooves. I've never seen anything so... adorable. Besides, it'll be nice to have a companion for my brother's dog so it won't bother me so much while I'm sleeping." Netherlands said

Do you guys want the other one?" Japan asked the micronation

"UGH! A parasprite? Are you kidding?" Sealand asked, jumping to his feet

"Ugh?" Japan echoed

"A para-what?" Netherlands asked

"How could you not like..." Japan trailed off

"Ugh. Now we gotta find a tambourine." Sealand said and nodded to Austria

"A what?" Belgium said

"A tambourine." Austria repeated and nodded back

The duo exited the store quickly.

"Ahhh, typical micronation. But what's with Austria?" Netherland said

The Parasprite purred and floated around.

On the other side of town, Taiwan and South Korea were trying to get dressed for the occasion. Taiwan was attempting to get her brother to stand still, which was not working in any way. The pink and white unicorn shook her head and breathed in deeply.

"Stand still, South Korea." Taiwan said

"Ugh, I caaan't, I need to flyyy. This is waaay too boring for me." the white and blue pegasus said

"Do you want to look nice for Princess Pict or not?" Taiwan asked

"Wow. Taiwan, those outfits are gorgeous." said Belgium

"Thank you Belgium. Nice to know someone appreciates my talents." Taiwan said

"Ugh, sooo boooring." South Korea said from his pose

Parasprites chirped and flew around the ponies.

"Huh?" South Korea asked "What's that sound, Belgium?

"These." she pointed to the Parasprites

"Wow, what are they?" South Korea asked

"The better question is, where did they come from? I only had one a minute ago." she said

"Uh, I'll take one." Taiwan said

"Me too, oh, they're perfect."South Korea said

Austria was walking around that same area. He was carrying Sealand's pail on his back, since he couldn't walk. They seemed worried about something.

"Does anypony know where we can find an accordion?" Sealand asked

"Or a set of drums, a ryūteki,bass,guitar, a balalaika or Èrhú?" Austria called

Taiwan began to cuddle her papsprite and giggled. They completely ignored the two ponies.

"Guys! Hello! This is important. Durgh! Thanks a lot." Sealand shouted as Austria began stomping away

Back at Germany's tree-house, things were running smoothly.

"The decorations, the banquet, I really hope everything comes together in time for tomorrow." Germany said

There was a squeaky noise as a parasprite floated by.

"Oh, what's there to worry about?" Germany said

He walked downstairs and saw a horrible mess with Prussia sleeping in the middle.

"Prussia! Wake up! What happened?" Germany yelled

"Huh?" Prussia got up slowly

"Whaaa! What's going on?" his red eyes widened at the sight of the catastrophe

Parasprites whizzed by and chirped.

"Where did they come from?" Germany asked pointing wildly at the bugs

"I don't know! The little guy got hungry in the night, so I gave him a snack, but... I have no idea where these others came from. Oh no! They're messing up all my hard work!" Prussia cried

"The princess will be here in a few hours..." Germany said examining the mess

"Ugh!" Prussia said

"Prussia, help me round up these little guys." Germany said

"Ugh, what does it look like I'm doing'?!" Prussia shouted from the top of the bookshelf "Ooow, waaah!"

Prussia fell from the top and nearly splattered on the floor.

"D'oh. I know, I know, 'stop fooling around'." he said looking at Germany

The problems were even worse in the city.

"Huh? Huh?!" South Korea screeched as the bugs tries to carry him off

"Get off me! Waaa!" Russia cried flailing his legs and trying to run down the street

France however was having a good time with his parasprite. His house was calm for now...

"Not only are you adorable, but you're also quite useful." He said

The parasprite cooed and growled.

"Oh! Are you okay?" France asked

The parasprite coughed up another parasprite.

"Aaah! Eewww. Aaah! Gross gross gross. No creature that behaves so revoltingly is allowed in my boutique." France said

The bugs began to multiply like a virus in the room.

France screeched like a little filly. He ran out of his house and pass Austria and Sealand

"Look, China loaned us a saxophone. Isn't that great?" Austria gasped

"And not a moment too soon." Sealand added

"Ugh, Sealand, I'm a little busy right now." France said

"And I'm not? You know how many more instruments I've gotta find? A lot, that's how many. Now if we split the list between us, we might just make it in time." Austria said

"Please,I don't have time for some silly scavenger hunt. I've got a real problem." France said

"You've got a real problem alright, and a lyre is the only answer." Sealand said

Germany and Italy ran up to France. Italy had feather missing from his wings and patches out of his fur.

"I see we're having the same problem." Germany said

Russia, England and China went whizzing past.

"Ditto!" they called

"Japan knows everything about animals, I'm sure he can tell us how to stop them from multiplying." America said from a nearby trash can

The little bugs multiplied once more.

" ...or not." France said flattening his ears

With that they traveled to Japan's who was just as baffled as they were.

"Ugh, do something Japan, can't you control them?" Germany asked

"I've tried everything I know: I've tried begging, and pleading, and beseeching, and asking politely and..." Japan said

"Guh." France shook his head

"If we can't get them under control before the princess arrives, it'll be a total disaster." America said

Parasprites hacked up more parasprites and smiled.

"Ew! If you ask me it's already a total disaster." France said

Japan looked at everyone "What do we do?"

"I got it! No pony can herd like China!" Italy cried

"Yeah! We can drive 'em back into the forest." America said

"I'll do it, but I need everypony's help." China said popping in the window from nowhere "Germany, you Japan and America wait over there,aru. I'll herd the little critters straight at you like a funnel,aru. Italy and France stay on top of them, don't let them fly away,aru.

The ponies ran outside and began their plan. Parasprites screeched when they saw them coming.

"Okay here goes nothing, aru." the red pegasus swallowed hard

They began the master plan to round up the insects.

"Look out France, that one's going to get away,aru. Keep a lead on them Italy. Hold on we're almost there." China directed

The terrible insects busted right past Austria and Sealand.

"Ahhhh!" the ponies shouted "We don't have much time." Austria and Sealand said

"You're telling me. The princess could arrive at any moment." Germany said

"Exactly. That's why I need you guys to drop what you're doing and help me find a Zurna." Sealand said

"We've got much bigger problems than missing Zurnas." Germany growled

"You're right!" Austria said "Getting a kantele has to be our number one goal."

Sealand nodded "Follow me. I said, follow me!"

"Sealand you are so random." America said

"And you are all so stubborn." Austria said

"Forget them guys, aru. Focus aru. " China said

"Alright." America said

The ponies successfully entrapped the little bugs with no problem.

"Ouch." Japan said

"We did it. Nice work, China." France said

"Couldn't of done it without you all, aru" he said

"Now let's get back and clean up the mess they made before the princess arrives." Germany said "Okay, everyone knows what to do, right? We gotta work extra hard to make up for lost time."

The next day was definitely better and bug free. Until a parasprite floated by.

"Where did it come from?" Germany asked

"Well, I may have kept just one. Heh. I couldn't help myself. They're just so cute." Japan said

"We don't have time to keep rounding up these things. What do we do now?" Italy wailed

"We call in the weather patrol." Romano said flying in

France shrieked as the bug got closer. Romano darted up, his tan wings flapping wildly. He tossed his brown mane and plunged down.

"Time to take out the adorable trash. CHIIIIGIIII!" He yelled

The bug chirped in surprise as Romano caught it.

"Ve! Way to go!" Italy cheered

"Looks like our problems are solved." England said

"They will be with this tekerőlant!" Austria declared proudly from his barrel-shelter

A wandering parasprite swallowed the Hungarian instrument quickly.

"Hey! Give me that back!" Sealand cried

He leaped out of his bucket and flopped down hard, startling the parasprite under Romano. It began to jerk and shake like an angry bull.

"Whoa. Yaa! Yow! Woah! Wow! I can't hold it!Chigiii!" Romano yelped as he shot off like a star into the sky

"Sealand,what have you done?" England asked

"We've lost a brand new tekerőlant, that's what I've done." he said

"Will you forget about your silly instruments for one second? You're ruining our efforts to save Europe!" England said

"Me? Ruin? I'm not the ruiner, I'm the ruinee! Or is it ruiness? Ruinette?" Sealand said from his bucket

"Come on, there's no reasoning with that one. He's a few apples short of a bushel." America said

"But what's with Austria?" Germany said

"Hey! I'm trying to tell you all that the ruining is on the other hoof. If you just slow down and listen to me!" Sealand said flopping back into his bucket

The parasprites continued their rampage of destruction. Europe was definitely going down soon.

"What do we do? They're eating all the food in town." Japan said

"My apples!" America cried

"We've gotta do something...I got it! I'll cast a spell to make them stop eating all the food." England said

"Look, a Nyckelharpa!" Austria said raising the stringed instrument above his head

"If you could all just..." Sealand began

The duo screamed and jumped into a barrel when they saw more papasprites. England gasped and the bug chirped.

"Heh. Hey, it worked. They're not eating the food anymore." Russia said

Instead the beasts began to consume the houses and things.

"Oh no... if they get inside my store... Everypony for himself!" France yelled as he ran off "My outfits! Go on, shoo! Get out of here, you naughty! Naughty!"

"I'll save you!" Sealand called

Over at Italy's place things were going down.

"No woodland creature's gonna eat the Italy Family's crop." Romano said

The Italys and Seborgia made a wall guarding their tomato patch. They armed themselves with pots and pans once they saw heard the buzzing of insects. The bugs blotted out the sky as they came closer.

"Brace yourself, here they come." Italy said

The bugs consumed everything in sight. Everything. Even the wall and all the pots were gone.

"Didn't see that one coming'." Seborgia said hanging his green head low

"Help!" Prussia called

The pegasus was up to his ears in bugs. He ran around blindly and kept screaming.

"They're eating the words." England said watching the words leave his spellbook like spaghetti

England ran to Norway's house. The white unicorn had to know what to do, the beasts resembled the fairies in his land. Unfortunately he was staying at Seychelles this weekend. England finally made it to her house and busted in the door, huffing.

"Ugh. Have you gone mad?" Norway asked

"Norway, these little guys are devouring Ponyville," England held up a parasprite and continued "and the princess is on her way. Can you help us, please?"

"Oh, monster of so little size. Is that a parasprite before my eyes?" Seychelles said as she squinted

The teal seapony looked to Norway and back at England.

"I don't know! Is it?" England asked

"Tales of crops and harvests consumed. If these creatures are in Europe..." Norway said

"Y-you're doomed!" Seychelles cried

England ran out of the house screaming. He ran all the way to Europe and stopped in front of the others.

"Okay, here's the plan. America, you distract them." He said

"YEEEAAAA!" he yelled

"Good. Everyone else, we need to build an exact copy of Europe right over there. We've got less than a minute. Norway was right, we're doomed." England said

"Oh no, the princess's procession is here. It's all over." Italy said

Weirdly familiar music began to play as Austria and Sealand marched forward. The pegasus and seapony were playing all the instruments as a two pony band. They led the beasts away like the pied pipers of Europe.

Sealand? We're in the middle of a crisis here. This is no time for your... nonsense?" England said

"Look." Italy said pointing to the sky

Princess Pict flew down from the sky to meet her Earth friends. She looked nice in her white dress. It matched her pelt and mane. She had a black marker smile on her muzzle and it also looked nice.

"Hello, princess." Sealand said as he marched on

"So lovely to see you again, as well as your friends." she said

"So... how was the trip? Hit much traffic?"America asked

"Ah, what is this?" the princess asked holding up a parasprite "Oh ho ho, these creatures are adorable."

"They're not that adorable." America commented

"I'm terribly honored that you and the good citizens of Earth have organized a parade in honor of my visit." she said pointing to Austria and Sealand

"Parade? Oh. Yes, the parade." England said

"Unfortunately, that visit is going to have to wait for another time. I'm afraid an emergency has come up on a distant planet. Apparently there's been some sort of infestation." she said

"An... infestation?" Germany asked

"Yes, a swarm of incredibly bothersome creatures has invaded a poor town. I'm sorry Italy, to have to put you all through so much trouble."

"Trouble? What trouble?" Italy and Germany said

Princess Pict sailed upward into the stars in a flash of light.

"Hey, what happened to the princess?" Sealand asked

"Emergency on some other planet." Germany said

"Some sort of infestation." America said

"Oh no! Have they got parasprites too?" Austria asked

"Well, have tuba will travel." Sealand said

"I think the princess can handle it." England said

"So you knew what those critters were all along ,aru?" China asked

Well DUH, why do you think we were so frantic to get our hooves on all these instruments?" Sealand said

"I tried to tell you." Austria said

"We know and we're sorry we didn't listen." Germany said

"I'm sorry, Sealand" America apologized

"So sorry, you two." France said

"Sorry, guys." Italy and Japan said

"Real sorry." Russia and China said

"You're great friends, even if we don't always understand you." Italy said

"Thanks guys, you're all great friends too." Austria said

"Even when I don't understand me."Sealand said and shrugged

"You saved my reputation with Princess Pict, and more importantly, you saved-" Germany stopped

A parasprite flew out of the tuba.

"...Or not."


	4. Chapter 4

**Going Batty and Feeling Keen**

**Rating:T**

**Summary:**Bulgaria seeks to disprove Romania's magic prediction sense with the power of science.

It was a warm afternoon in Europe and the Magic Unicorn Trio were holding a meeting. Romania let Bulgaria tag along this time, he said he wanted to see magic for himself. England had tasked him with assisting Norway with a transformation spell. Bulgaria sat there with a stone on his head as Norway stared intensely at him.

"Tuh! Nuh! Uh! Nyuh!" Norway grunted

The rock turned into a black top-hat and Bulgaria's stick turned into a golden staff. Bulgaria saw Romania bounce around and craned his neck to see properly.

"Eyes over here, Bulgaria." the white and blue unicorn said

"Uh, sorry." Bulgaria said

"For this to work, it's crucial we keep our concentration totally on the-" Norway started

"Ooh!" Romania said continuing to bounce around

The hat turned back into a heavy stone and squashed Bulgaria. His golden staff became a stick once more.

"Nyuh!" Bulgaria grunted

"Bulgaria. This magic needs our full attention to make it happen. There's no other way." Norway said

"I can't help it. Look!" Bulgaria said

Romania was hopping around England like a bunny and racing around.

"Ugh, never mind him. He's just being Romania." England said

"Super-extra Romania today." Norway added

Romania squinted and looked around. He nodded and looked at his tail, which began to shake.

"Hmm... Twitchy twitcha twitcha twitch." he said

"Romania? What in the wide-wide-world of Earth are you up to?" Bulgaria asked

"Oh! It's my tail! It's my tail! It's a-twitch a-twitchin'! And you know what that means!" Romania said

"Actually, Romania, I haven't the slightest idea." Bulgaria said

"The twichin' means my Ponybat Sense is telling me that stuff's gonna start falling! You should better duck for cover." Romania explained

England and Norway jumped into a nearby crate and flipped it over. Bulgaria tilted his head and snorted.

"Oh, Romania, it's not gonna rain. Why there's barely even a cloud in the-ugh!" Bulgaria said

A fat frog fell on his head and croaked.

"He just said, "nice catch" in Frog." Romania said

Just then, Finland showed up with a crate full of frogs. He took the one off of Bulgaria's head and put it in the cart. The pegasus inspected the frog while he explained his situation.

"I'm so sorry. You okay, Bulgaria? I just couldn't stand to see the pond getting so over-populated, what with the frogs all hopping into each other and all, so I decided to fly as many as I can on over to Froggy Bottom Bog."

"Of course you did." Bulgaria said

"Bye-bye!" Finland said through a mouthful of cart handle

"Um... Bulgaria? You gotta little somethin' on your face there." Romania said

"Oh, really? Did your Ponybat Sense tell you that, too?" Bulgaria asked

"Nah! I could just see it." Romania said

"C'mon, Norway, let's continue our practice session where there's a little less commotion." England said

He climbed out from under the crate and tipped it over so Norway could get out.

"Wow! That was amazing. Romania predicted something would fall, and it did." Norway said

"Oh, come on. He said that something would fall, and a frog just happened to fall right around the same time. A coincidence, nothing else to it." Bulgaria said

"My tail! My tail! Twitch-a-twitch! Twitch-a-twitch! Somethin' else is gonna fall!" Romania screeched

"Oh, Romania, please. Nothing else is gonna FA-aaah!" Bulgaria screamed as he fell into a ditch

"Oh no, Bulgaria fell! Is it... safe to go help him?" England asked

Romania nodded and said "It's okay, my tail stopped twitching."

Romania walked away and England began to drag Bulgaria out of the hole. The brown earthpony was halfway out and shook some dirt out of his pelt.

"Ha ha! That was amazing." Norway exclaimed

"Oh, please." Bulgaria said

Romania's brother, Moldova was walking along and stopped to ask Bulgaria a question.

"Uh, Bulgaria? Why are you hanging out in a ditch?"

"Because, Romania predicted it!" England said

"Honestly, England, he did not. Two coincidences in a row like this may be unlikely, but it's still easier to believe than twitchy tails that predict the future." Bulgaria said

The black earthpony gasped "Twitchy tail? Ponybat Sense? Woah! Nyu-uh!"

"Don't worry, it's safe. Prediction already came true." Norway said

"Oh, wait. Don't tell me you believe in this stuff, too?" Bulgaria asked

"I know it doesn't make much sense, but those of us who have been in the magic business a while, have learned over time that, if Ro-ro's-a-twichin', you better listen." Moldova said

"My ears are flopping! My ears are flopping!" Romania yelled

"Nyuh! What does that mean?" Bulgaria asked

"I'll start a bath for you." Romania said

"Huh?" Bulgaria laughed "A bath? This thing keeps on getting more ridiculous by the minute!"

A torrent for dirty water fell from the sky and drenched Bulgaria. He growled and trudged inside to take the bath. Once he was in the tub, Romania began to explain his power.

"Sooo, basically, it works like this: I get different, little, niggling feelings and they mean different things. Like when my back is itchy, it means it's my lucky day. And, when my knee gets pinchy, that means something scary's about to happen."

"Is your knee pinchy now?" Bulgaria asked

"No, but my shoulder's achy. That means there's an alligator in the bathtub." he said

A huge alligator rose out of the bubble bath and climbed out of the tub.

"How come your knee didn't get pinchy?! That isn't just scary, it's downright dangerous!" Bulgaria shouted

"No it's not, silly! This is Australia's pet alligator, Gummy. He's got no teeth." Romania said

Gummy began to gnaw on Romania.

"See? Haha!" Romania giggled

Bulgaria got out of the tub and dried off. The duo walked outside and down the street.

"Okay, okay... I get it." Bulgaria said "Well, I still don't believe all this... 'special power' stuff. It's just a bunch of mumbo-jumbo."

"What's not to believe? You do science, what's the difference?" Romania asked

"Huge! For one thing," Bulgaria stood atop a soapbox and cleared his throat. "magic is something you study and practice. It only happens when you decide to do it, and it's meant to make something specific that you choose to happen, happen. With you, uh, it makes no sense at all!"

"That's so not true, Bulgaria! Sometimes it's a bunch of random things happening to my body at random times that supposedly predict the future. I call 'em 'combos'." Romania said

"Combos?" Bulgaria echoed

"Sure! You know, like, ear flop, then knee twitch, then eye flutter. That means the sky is about to be graced with a beautiful rainbow!" Romania said

"Yeah, sure." Bulgaria said

"Uh oh, I feel a combo coming on. Ear flop, eye flutter, knee twitch!" Romania said

A door flew open and smacked Bulgaria in the jaw.

"Ugh!" he grunted

The truck beeped loudly and drove away, with the door still open.

"Ughhh... You said that combo meant 'beautiful rainbow'." Bulgaria said

"Oh no-no-no-no-no. You're thinking of an ear flop, then knee twitch, then eye flutter. This was an ear flop, then eye flutter, then knee twitch. That usually means 'look out for opening doors'. You okay?" Romania asked

"I don't believe this." Bulgaria said

"You don't believe because you don't understand." Romania said

"Hmm..." Bulgaria said

Later on Bulgaria got Romania to let his run some tests on him. Romania ended up strapped to a strange machine in Bulgaria's basement.

"Okay. Now when you get another twitch, we'll have all kinds of scientific information." Bulgaria said

"Okey-dokey-lokey!" Romania sang

"Any twitches yet?" Bulgaria asked

"Nopey-dopey!"

"Now? Anything?"

"Wait! Hold on! Uhh, no."

"Are you kidding me?! After a whole day of non-stop twitching, now that I've got you all hooked up, you're not getting a single one?"

Bulgaria stared at Romania in disbelief. He put down his note pad and walked closer.

"I don't control it, they just come and go." Romania said

"That makes no sense!" Bulgaria yelled

Romania shrugged and said "Sometimes you just have to believe in things, even when you can't figure 'em out."

"I will not believe in anything I cannot explain." Bulgaria stated

"Wait, hold on, I'm feeling something..." Romania said as he shifted around

"Oh my gosh, what? What is it?!" Bulgaria asked

Romania's stomach growled loudly.

"It's my tummy! That usually means I'm hungry! Let's eat!" he said

"Urgh... You know what?" Bulgaria said

He bit and ripped the straps off of Romania.

"Just forget it! I don't need to know if this is real or not. I don't need to understand it! I don't even care!" he yelled

"Okey-dokey-lokey." Romania said "Uh-oh."

He began to shake violently and fell through a window.

"Hu-bu-bu-bu-bu!"

Bulgaria walked outside and sat on his porch.

"Bulgaria? Have you seen Twilight?" England asked

"Uh-huh." he said

Romania fell on top of Bulgaria and stood up.

"Bulgaria? What are you doing down there?" he asked

"Rrrrgh... Did you two plan this?" Bulgaria asked

"Plan what?" England asked

"Urgh! This is ridiculous. This can't be happening. This makes no sense. I have to figure this out." Bulgaria said

He decided to spy on Romania to learn the exact nature of his power. Bulgaria sat in a bush and stared at Romania through a pair of binoculars. Romania was sitting in an open field, doing his thing.

"Bulgaria?"

Moldova popped up from the brambles and tapped the brown earthpony on the back.

"Ah!" Bulgaria yelped

"Woah-oh-uh!" Moldova said

"Honestly, don't you know better than to sneak up on ponies?" Bulgaria asked

"Oh, sorry, but, um, well, isn't that what you're doing?" Moldova pointed out

Bulgaria gasped "No! I'm doing scientific research. I'm observing Romania, scientific name: Nationus Romania, in its natural habitat."

"Nationus-whoicus?" Moldova asked "Hh!"

"There's something fishy going on with the whole twitchy prediction thing, and I'm getting to the bottom of it. So, shh. Come on, Nationus Romania is on the move." Bulgaria said looking through his binoculars"Hm... Itchy nose..."

Romania gasped and ducked under a log.

"A-ha, that makes no sense. See? He's hiding like something's about to fall out of the sky, but a twitchy tail means that something's about to fall from the sky, not an itchy nose." Bulgaria said

A swarm of bees blotted out the sky and flew into the bush, completely missing Romania.

"This proves..." Bulgaria began

Moldova gasped at the sight of the angry bugs.

"...perhaps conclusively, that-" Bulgaria said

"Gah!" Moldova yelped as a bee stung him.

"Moldova! Where are you going? I'm trying to teach you the value of scientific-" Bulgaria stopped "Ow! Ouch! Ow!"

The bees stung the two ponies repeatedly. It was so bad, it's a wonder Romania didn't here their screams. After that Moldova went home he said he had enough of this magic vs science thing. Bulgaria got England to replace him.

"What's he doing now?" England asked

"Smelling a flower." Bulgaria said

"Holy guacamole! I wonder what that means?" England asked

"Probably that the flower smells good. Wait. I'm getting something. Ear flop, eye flutter, knee twitch." Bulgaria reported

"Hold on... You told me that's the combo that says 'watch out for opening doors'!" England said

"Oh, ho. You really, really believe this stuff, don't you?" Bulgaria asked

He walked out of the bush and up to a nearby barn.

"Here, let me show you there's nothing to be afraid of." he said as he danced around the door "You see? I promise you there's nothing to fear from that- Wo-o-ah! Ow! Ugh! Ow! Ow!"

The cellar door opened up from under Bulgaria. He landed next to Denmark, who was in the cellar as well.

"You came to visit my new apple cellar, how nice. Bulgaria? You okay? Uh, Bulgaria?" Denmark asked

The fall had been so bad that Denmark had to get Bulgaria to the hospital. Once he was bandaged up, Bulgaria resumed his spying mission with England.

"Here, let me help you." England said lowering the pulley-bound Bulgaria

"Okay, take this down: twitchy tail." Bulgaria said

" Twitchy tail? TWITCHY-TAIL!" England yelped

"Hush, England! We can't let Romania know we're here, remember?" Bulgaria hissed

"Someone's gonna fall, something's gonna fall! Run for your lives. Ah-ha-ha!"

England totally spazzed out and ran off. Screeching 'run away!' toward the heavens.

"Ugh, England honestly, you're overreact-" Bulgaria was cut off

A load off heavy junk fell on him from the sky. Safes, pianos all sorts of things fell out of a pegasus moving van that had crashed in the sky.

"Ugh!" Bulgaria grunted

Nearby, Romania stopped to talk to Denmark.

"Hey, Denmark. Whatchya doin'?" Romania asked

"Takin' more apples to my new cellar. How 'bout you Romania? Whatchu doin'?" he asked

"Oh, letting Bulgaria secretly follow me all day, without me knowing." Romania said

"You mean you knew all along?! Why didn't you tell me?" Bulgaria asked

Romania giggled "Silly, that would've spoiled the secret!"

"Urgh!" Bulgaria yelled

"Tail... still twitching?" England asked

"All done, clear skies from here on in, as far as I can tell" Romania said

He began to shake wildly again around the barn.

"Hu-bu-bu-bu-bu-bu!" he said

"Oh no! What does that one mean?" England asked

"Dunno, never gotten any like it before, but whatever that shudder's about, it's a doozy. Something you never expect to happen is gonna happen! Hu-bu-bu-bu-bu hu-bu-bu-bu! And its gonna happen... At Froggy Bottom Bog!" Romania said

Denmark gasped "That's where Fin and Norge are headed!"

"Oh no! Is it about them?" England asked

"Uh, I'm not sure." Romania said

"We better go and make sure they're okay." Denmark said

"Calm down everypony. All we know right now is that Romania just got a case of the shivers. That's all." Bulgaria said

The group headed out anyway, Denmark could risk the chance of something happening to his brothers. As the ponies ran down the trail Bulgaria thundered ahead, pushing England out of the way.

"Guh- Hey! I thought you didn't believe in this stuff?" England said

"I don't. I just want to be there to see the look on Romania's face when we find out nothing's wrong." he said

"Okey-dokey!" Romania shouted and began to shiver again "Hu-bu-bu-bu-bu-bu!"

"Cold? Need a jacket or something?" Bulgaria asked

"No thanks, I'm fine. Hu-bu-bu-bu-bu-bu!"

"So... Whadda'ya think happened to Finland and Norway?" Romania asked

"I hope nothin'." Denmark said

"I know, but, what do you think happened?" England pressed

"I'm tryin' not to think about it." Denmark said

"Me too. But I'm thinkin' about it, anyway. Like, what if, they exploded?" Romania asked

"Just exploded? For no reason?" England asked

"Yeah, like. boom!" Romania said

"Woah!" Denmark

"I know." England said

"What if... What if he exploded, and then... and then exploded again!?" Romania said

"Can you do that? Can you explode twice?" Denmark asked

"Of course not." England said

"But, what if, he exploded, and exploded again, and then- ugh!" Romania said

"Will you two stop? They're fine, I'm sure of it." Bulgaria said

"I hope you're right, for Fin's and Norge's sake. Look! There's Froggy Bottom Bog!" Denmark shouted

"Finland? Norway?" Romania and Bulgaria called

"Finland? Norway?" England and Denmark called

Denmark spotted them unloading the last frog and... France for some reason... out of the cart.

"You're okay!" Denmark said

"Of course." Norway said as he waved goodbye to France

"Phew, what a relief." England said

"I'm so glad everything's alright." Romania said

"Sorry, I know it's not nice to gloat but... AHA! I told you there was nothing to worry about and I was right. Pinkie Pie said whatever she was shuddering about was a..." Bulgaria stopped to cough "doozy, and the only" he stopped to cough again "doozy here is how right I am."

"Um... Bulgaria?" Finland asked

"Romania's made a lot of predictions today but.. ugh, what is that smell? But what we've shown here is that there's no point in believing in anything you can't see for yourself."Bulgaria said

A giant reptilian shadow covered the ponies. The owner of the shadow blotted out the sun and most of the sky as it rose up.

"W-well t-then s-see what's b-b-behind you, Bulgaria!" Norway said

The beast was an orange hydra who looked angry and hungry.

"I see it... But I don't believe it!" Bulgaria said

The hydra roared and started to charge.

"Is that a hydra!?" Romania yelled

"Who cares? RUN!" England yelled

Everyone ran and screamed across the bog. There were logs and puddles everywhere, making their escape extremely difficult.

"Romania! Come on!" Bulgaria screeched

"Ooph!" Romania grunted as he leapt over a log.

The hydra roared and ran faster, shaking the earth with every step. Trees fell over and rocks tumbled down the sides of hills.

"Ah!" Finland yelped as he tried to fly out of a falling tree's way

"Everypony up that hill!" Bulgaria screeched

A rock fell on Denmark's wings and pinned him on the spot.

"He-e-elp!" the black and red pegasus screamed

"Coming, ! Hang on!" Norway said

He turned around and lifted the boulder with his magic. Denmark sped from under the stone amazingly injury-free.

"I think we're gonna make it." England said

"But Romania's still shuddering!" Finland pointed out

"Oh, lookie there, it stopped. O-h-h-h, t-h-e-r-e i-t i-s a-g-a-i-n." Romania said

Once they got over the hill the ponies saw that the last stretch of land was an unstable narrow stone bridge.

"Ugh, he'll be up here in no time! Quick, one at a time, cross!" England shouted

"Nyu-uh!" Bulgaria said "Uh, do you know any spells for turning a hydra into a mouse?" he asked the unicorns

"No." Norway said

"How about a squirrel?" Bulgaria asked

"No!" England said

"How 'bout-" Bulgaria asked

"No small rodents of any kind!" England said

"That's too bad." Bulgaria said

Finland closed his eyes and walked over the bridge.

"A hop, skip, and a... jump!" he said as he crossed

"Woah-ho!" Denmark said as he crossed

"Whoa-oa-oa-oa-oa!" Romania said

"He's too close. I'll distract him. You two go, now!" Bulgaria said as he kicked England and Norway across

"Oh... What would a brave pony like America do?" Bulgaria wondered

"CHAAARGE!" America said in Bulgaria's thoughts

The bridge began to give way as the hydra edged closer and closer.

"Bu-bu-bu-Bulgaria!" Romania shouted

The Hydra smashed the stones and sent Romania over with them. He landed on the other side and turned to face Bulgaria.

"B-b-b-bu-Bulgaria! You have to jump!" Romania shouted

"I'll never make it!" he screamed

"You'll be fine!" Romania insisted

"I will not!" he screeched

The hydra roared loudly, it was almost close enough to eat Bulgaria.

"Its your only ho-o-ope! You have to take a leap of faith!" Romania shouted

"Y-ugh! No! Oh no! Noooo! WA-A-A-AH! Ugh! Blegh!" Bulgaria yelped as he flew across the pit

"I knew you could do it, Bulgaria!" everyone cheered

The hydra stopped and became crushed under a large stone.

"I don't know how it happened; coincidence, dumb luck, or what, but you said there'd be a doozy here at Froggy Bottom Bog, and I'd say we just had ourselves one heck of a doozy. I mean that hydra-" Bulgaria stopped

Romania shook violently once more.

"Romania?" Bulgaria asked

"That wasn't it." Romania said

"Huh?" Bulgaria asked

"What wasn't what?" Finland asked

"What are you talking about Romania?" Denmark asked

"The hydra wasn't the doozy." Romania said "I'm still getting the shudders. Oo-o-oh, oo-o-oh. You see? There it is again. Whatever the doozy was at Froggy Bottom Bog, my Ponybat Sense says it still hasn't happened."

"Huh? But I- WHAT?! The hydra wasn't the doozy?! How could it not be the doozy?! What could be doozier than that?!" Bulgaria asked

Romania shrugged "Dunno, but it just wasn't it."

Bulgaria could take hearing that. He growled and burst into flames of angryness.

" Rrrgh..." Bulgaria breathed in and calmed down "Ooh... I give up..."

"Give what up, Bulgaria?" England and Norway asked

"The fight. I can't fight it anymore. I don't understand how, why, or what, but Ponybat Sense somehow... makes sense. I don't see how it does, but it just does. Just because I don't understand doesn't mean its not true." Bulgaria said

" Y-y-y-you m-m-mean you b-b-b-believe?" Romania asked as he shook

"Eyup, I guess I do." Bulgaria said

"Oo-woo-oo-oo-oo, woo-oo-oo-oo-oh, woo-oo-oo-oo-oo-oo-ooh. Ooh!" Romania gasped as he stopped shaking "That was it. That's the doozy."

"What? What is?" England asked

"Bulgaria believing. I never expected that to happen. That was the doozy, oh and, oh what a doozy of a doozy it was!" Romania said as he skipped off laughing

Later on in the week, Bulgaria and Romania saw England at the park. England did a double-take at the sight of Bulgaria's umbrella-hat.

What's wrong, England, never thought you'd see me with an umbrella hat on?" Bulgaria asked

"Not really, no." England said

"Romania's tail's a-twitchin'. What else can I do?" he asked

"Honk!" Romania said as he pinched England and Bulgaria's noses

"Honk." they responded

"There it goes again." Romania said as his tail shook

"I wonder what's gonna drop outta the sky this time?" Bulgaria asked

"You never know." Romania said


	5. Chapter 5

**Too Many Italies!**

**Rating:T**  
**Summary:** Italy uses a magic pony to make duplicates of himself so he can spend time with all his friends, what could go wrong?

The Axis Powers were hanging out in Austria's backyard. Japan was trying to get back into using magic so they would have the upper hand, or whatever it was Germany said. So, Japan decided to start small and turn an apple into an orange. It had not been going well.

"Try again, Japan." Germany said

"You can do it!" Hungary cheered

"Phew, this spell's tough." Japan said "But I feel lucky this time! One, two..."

Japan started to glow a bright pink, he squinted at the apple in Hungary's hoof and took aim.

"Hiiiiiiii!" Italy yelled

He leaped into the yard and glomped Japan, accidentally causing the white earthpony to shoot one of the Gilbirds sitting on the fence. Japan squirmed out of Italy's grasp and turned to face him.

"Nnnnnng- Italy, why'd you do that?!" he asked blushing

"Ve, because hugs are funnerific, especially when you throw one around a friend. What are you doing?" Italy asked getting off Japan

"Trying to turn that apple into an orange!" He said

"But you kinda threw his aim off..." Hungary added

Italy saw the orange-bird fly by his head.

"Wheee!" he giggled "What a cute orange birdie! Do me next Japan, do me do me!"

Just then, walked outside and Italy ran up to him.

"Ooooh, , do you want to see Japan turn me into an orange? It's gonna be funna-fun-fuuun!" he said

"As fun as creating this violin-piano ensemble that I just finished making?" asked holding the music sheets

Italy gasped "This is terrible!"

"Well! I admit it's perhaps not my finest work, but I-" started

"You had total-awesome-amazing fun and I missed out on it?! Ve! Wait! What if there's more awesome amazing fun with friends happening somewhere in the world right now that I'm missing out on too?!" Italy asked

He turned around and ran off. Austria looked at the other ponies and shook his head.

"We weren't going to turn him into an orange! I swear!" Japan said

Italy slowed down and walked down the streets of Europe. He saw his brother staring at a big gray cloud. Romano flew around the cloud and punched it.

"Fratello," he called "what are you doing?"

"This punk cloud got so heavy it's making fog. Figure I'll thin this bad boy out so it floats back up." Romano said

"Oooh, fun." Italy said

Italy leaped up and swirled around the cloud, thinning it quickly. The cloud began to rise back up into the sky and the fog cleared up.

"Wheeeeee! Gotta go!" he said as he dashed off

Romano snorted and sat on another nearby cloud. Italy saw Prussia walking Blackie and Aster. He ran up behind Prussia.

"Hey Prussia, that looks like fun, can I join you?" he asked

Prussia nodded " Sure Italy."

Italy snapped up the leash and whizzed across town. Aster, Blackie and Prussia held on for life at that point and started to scream. Italy dove back down toward a tree at high speed.

"Wheee!" he said and landed "Next time will you pull me?"

Italy waved goodbye and circled back to Japan again. Now he was sitting under an umbrella with Poochi and sipping tea.

"Japan!"he panted "There... you... are...! Doing...anything... fun?"

"Not especially. I'm taking a break from magic now." he said

"Oh, good. Fun... is hard...!" Italy sighed and collapsed

After a nap and some tea Italy was in top shape again.

"Feeling better,Italy?" Japan asked

"Ve! Thanks for letting me rest in your butterfly grove while I get my Italy-strength back!" Italy said

"What are friends for?" Japan said, petting Poochi

"That's just the thing! I've got so many wonderful friends having fun in every last corner of the world, I can't figure out how to keep up with it all! It's driving me even more crazy than usual!" Italy said

"I can promise to not do anything fun at all if that would help." Japan offered

Italy smiled "You are such a good friend."

"There you are, Italy. I've been looking everywhere for you!" Prussia said

"Hey, Spain's got something planned this afternoon and he thought you might wanna know about it."

"Kesesese! I'm here for the same reason!" Prussia said

"This is perfect! Everyone will now bring their fun to me. Ha, this'll solve everything! Why didn't I think of that?" Italy asked

"Actually, what I meant is after I'm done whipping up today's weather, Spain, Belgium and I will be by the lake catching some rays." Romano said

"I am so there. Wheee." Italy said

"And I am having a party this afternoon at Germany's.

"I'm also so there. Whee, whee." Italy said

"But... that's when I'll be at the swimming hole." Romano said "Ah well, doesn't matter. Whichever one you choose is okay with me."

"Me too." Prussia said

The two pegisai bid good-bye and flew off.

"Choose?" Italy echoed

Later on, Italy flew over to Germany's. He began to run around in the front yard. Japan was in the backyard still trying to turn apples into oranges and Germany was helping him out.

"One, two..." Germany instructed

The green earthpony walked into the front yard.

"Italy! What are you doing now?" Germany asked

"Timing myself galloping back and forth between the swimming hole and here. I'm trying to cut down my time so if Spain dives off the swing, I can get back here to help with the party, and then be back in time to see Spain hit the water after doing a double flip!" Italy sighed "If I can cut my time by only twenty minutes, I'm good."

"No matter how hard you try," Germany said "the only way to pull something like that off is if there's more of you to go around."

"That's it,Germany! The legend of the Mirror Pool!" Italy exclaimed

"Legend of the Who-what now? Italy! I'm familiar with loads of legends, and I've never heard of-" Germany said

" Does this mean practice is over?" Japan asked

"Of course not! Back to work." Germany ordered

Italy soared into the sky. He searched the land below for a forest. Once he found the one he was looking for he finally landed around the pond.

"Seems like hardly anypony's been here in ages. I hope I'm remembering the rhymes right from my Grandpa Rome's story. 'Where the brambles are thickest, there you will find, a pond beyond the most twisted of vines!' What was that?! Oh, I heard a voice! Oh. Hehe. It was me." Italy laughed "Ouch! Ooh! Stop scratching me up, you brambles, and whoooaaa!"

Italy stripped and bounced into a large stone. He looked up and saw the lake.

"Ah! The Mirror Pool! Oh, and there's that voice again! Tsk, tsk, tsk. Ah Veniciano, you have got to stop talking to yourself. Starting... now. " Italy said "And into his own reflection he stared, uh, yearning for one whose reflection he shared, and solemnly sweared not to be scared, at the prospect of being doubly mared!"

There was a bright flash of light and a clone of Italy appeared next to him.

"Wheee-heee!" said the second Italy

"Wow, the legend is true. It really worked!" Italy said

"Fun, fun!" the double said

"Okay wait- I promised not talk to myself anymore. I should say something to her. Or... would that still be talking to myself? Excuse me, me? Can I have a word with you? Uh, I mean, me? Listen, I can see you're having lots of fun, but-" Italy started

"Fun?! Did somebody say fun? Where?" Copy Italy said

"I did, over here!" Italy said

"I thought someone said something about fun! Where is it? Over here? Over here? I don't see it! Where is it? Where is it?" the copy said, looking around wildly

"Whoa, calm yourself, Veniciano, there's loads of fun to be had in Europe with my friends! Trot on over back to Europe with me and I'll tell you all about it." Italy said

About an hour passed before the two got back to Europe. Italy spent the walk educating his clone about his life and ways.

"...and then there's Big Brother France. He's the one with all the fancy clothes and ribbons and stuff! I'm thinking he can make us all matching t-shirts that say 'Team Veniciano', and-"

Italy Clone looked up and saw a huge city. He stopped Italy with his wing and smiled.

"Is this Europe?" he asked "Where's the fun? Where's the fun?"

"Ve, well, let's see, Prussia's having a party at-" Italy started

Clone Italy whizzed off to the east,laughing.

"It's that-away!" Italy shouted after him

The double twirled around and bolted westward.

"Wait, come back! Don't forget to meet me back here to tell me everything about everything, like I was there myself! Because I'm you, and, and you're me, and, oh my gosh, this is the greatest plan ever!" Italy squeed in delight "Now, off to double my fun!"

Everything was pretty calm at the lake. Romano was laying in a chair watching Spain and Belguim swim around and splash Netherlands on the other side. He yawned and rolled over when Italy arrived.

"Let's rock this pool, ponies!" Italy shouted

He blew up a floaty ring and leaped into the pool.

"Whee!" he yelled as he hit the water "Coming in,Romano? The water's great, it's totally wet and everything!"

"I don't know... cloud busting was tougher work than usual today. I'm kind of exhausted." Romano yawned

"That's fine, you relax. At least we'll still be together!" Italy said

"Glad you made it." Romano said "I thought you maybe went to Potato Bastard's, instead."

"I did." Italy said

"Oh. The party any good?" Romano asked

Italy shrugged "I have no idea."

"...But I thought you said you were just at Potato's." Romano said

"Actually, I'm probably still on my way there now! Whee!" Italy said as he splashed around

On the other side of Europe, Copy Italy was talking to Japan.

"Oh, Italy, I'm so glad you wandered by. I know I promised not to have any fun today, but, oh, I couldn't help myself. All of my neko friends wanted a picnic, and I couldn't disappoint them. Come join us. We have plenty of hay juice and marmalade to go around, don't we, kitties?" he said

"Wait, but that sounds super fun! Oh, but Plussie's party sounds super fun too! Uh, and, and, I can't do one without missing out on the other!" the clone said

"Who's Plussie?" Japan asked

"Two fun things, at once? But which, which? Oh, can't decide... " Clone Italy started to breathe heavily "Trouble breathing... walls closing in!"

"Walls? But we're outside." Japan said

Copy Italy shrieked loudly and Japan jumped up.

"Goodness. Was it something I said?" Japan asked a white cat with red eyes

"Meow. Awsomeow." the cat said

"Yes!" Copy Italy said

"Huh?" Japan asked

Italy was explaining his situation to his brother back at the lake.

"So you see, that's how I'm able to have fun in two places at once." he said

"Duplicates of you, huh? Heh, Yeah, sure, Veniciano." Romano yawned "Look, I was just gearing up to catch some Zs, so, uh..."

"Gotcha. I'll have the rest of my fun really quietly." he whispered and slowly leaped into the water "Wheeeee..."

"How'd you do that?" Romano asked

"Just trying to show a little consideration for my sleepy friend. Ooh, ooh, gotta run. Looks like I'm trying to get my attention. Excuse me." Italy said as he spotted his copy on the bank

"And me." Clone Italy said

"Ooh, ooh, tell me all about it! Did they pull the walls of the barn up slow, or fast?" Italy asked

"I-" Clone Italy started

"Maybe slow to medium fast, somewhere in that range?" Italy pressed

"I-" the clone said again

"Ooh, did you get ice cream? What kinds did they have? Banana brickle?" Italy asked

"I didn't make it! I was on my way there and then Japanda-" Clone Italy explained

"Japan." Italy corrected

"Yeah, him. He offered something else fun for me to do, a picnic, with cute little animals!" Clone Italy said

"Aw, how could you say no to that?" Italy asked

"That's what I'm saying! Then I would've missed the super fun thing with Plussiera!" Clone Italy said

"Prussia" Italy corrected

"So I didn't do anything fun at all!" Clone Italy cried

"Aw, my poor poor me! There, there. Tell me what, we just need a couple more Venicianos. Easy peasy." Italy said

"Really?" Clone Italy asked doubtfully

"Come on, would I lie to me?" Italy asked

So they made another trip to the pond and recited the old incantation.

"...and solemnly sweared not to be scared, at the prospect of being doubly mared!" they shouted

Two more Italies sprang from the lake, smiling and giggling.

"Look, a double me!" Clone Italy pointed out

"I think you mean a double-double me. Plus another double-double me, which makes two double-double mes, or a double-double-double me, if you will." Italy explained

"Whee!" Clone Italy exclaimed

"Did somebody say fun? Where? Fun fun fun fun fun!" Italy Three asked

"Fun!" Clone Italy, Italy Three and Four chanted

"Now Prussia, fratello and Japan are covered, plus one extra Veniciano in case we get an extra invite from somepony else. Perfect! Okay, let's go! Hey, Venicianos! Yoohoo!" Italy said

"...and solemnly sweared not to be scared, at the prospect of being doubly mared!" Clone Italy, Italy Three and Four said

"Okay, good enough. Venicianos, moving out-" Italy ordered

"...not to be scared, at the prospect of being doubly mared!" the lot said

"What in the name of pasta?! Knock it off!" Italy pleaded

"Fun!" the clones chanted

"To Europe, everyone! Follow me!" Italy shouted

Thre was complete silence before Italy sighed.

"Yes, it's fun there." he said flatly

"Fun! Fun!" the army shouted "Ve,wheeeeeeeeee!"

"Okay, between the bunch of us, we should have every nook and cranny of fun in Europe covered, at all times. An unprecedented and massive undertaking! But first, a pop quiz on the names I taught you!" Italy ordered

Italy held up his sketchbook and flipped to a drawing of Prussia. Then he flipped to a sketch of Japan and finally to a picture of himself.

"Prussia! Japan! Italia Veniciano!" the mob of Italies answered

Italy nodded "Excellent. Okay, let's get on with this, folks. Fan out on three. One-"

The Italian crowd ran off before the count of two.

"Eh, good enough. La la la la la la la, la la la whee!" Italy sang

The Italian army marched on with their master goal in mind. They traveled arcoss the land and thundered into the lake.

"What the fuck?!" Romano exclaimed "Wow! Veniciano wasn't kidding about the duplicates! Except now there's triplicates... and quadruplicates!"

"Fratello is gonna love this! Aw, if I push him around on this floaty thing, it'll be fun and relaxing!" Italy said dragging a boat down to the bank of the lake

"Uh oh..." he said observing the scene

"No more Venicianos! I can't take it!" Romano screamed

"Ve, uh... I wonder what fun they're having partying at Germany's right now! Maybe I'd better go check!" Italy said

Just then, the Italian swarm rose over the horizon at Germany's house. They spilled over into the yard and swamped everything and everypony. They even ate all the chips and quished black forest cake Germany made.

"...No!" Prussia shouted

"Oh, phew! Looks like I haven't missed a thing!" Italy said

"I wanna know right now where all you came from so I can find out who's responsible for you ruining my cake!" Germany shouted

"Ve, you look pretty busy right now, so,maybe we should talk a little later?" Italy said

"Fun! Fun! Fun! Fun!" the army echoed over the hills

"You better come back here and clean up after yourselves this instant!" Germany shouted

The Italian rampage engulfed all of Europe and nobody was safe. Word was they had taken control of the Mediterranean and were slowly melting over into Asia. They had also taken over some land to the north of America. So, Hungary had called a meeting to try to fix this while Germany baked another cake.

"Oh no, what have I done, what have I done?! My poor friends..." Italy cried falling to his knees

"Okay, everypony, please, calm down!" Hungary asked

"Calm down? I just had an Italian hurricane raging through my house!" Austria wailed

"And they trashed our critter picnic!" Japan said

"Please, everypony, hang on while I try to figure something out! Come on, Austria. I've gotta try to remember the name of that legend she mentioned." Hungary said

She flipped through the books in Austria's library, looking for the story. Austria slowly brought book upon book to her.

"Aha, here it is! 'The legend of the Mirror Pond'... It describes a spell Japan can use to send them back where they came from!" Hungary said

"That's perfect, let's go!" Austria said

"But there's a catch. If we can't figure out which one's the real Italy, I might send her back by mistake!" Hungary exclaimed

"Well, we'll just have to figure out who the real one is then. Shouldn't be too hard." Austria said

"Does anypony here know how we can tell the real Italy from all the rest of them?" Hungary shouted out the window

"Lady Hungary! I have to talk to you, I need your help!" Italy wailed into the window

"Excuse me, whoever you are, but I'm not talking to any of you Italies unless you're the real Italy." she replied

"Oh, but, but, I am the real Italy!" Italy cried

"No you're not, I'm the real Italy!" shouted a clone

Protests began to swell from the crowd of Italies outside

"I'm the real Italy!"

"No, I'm the real Italy!"

"I'm the real Italy!"

"No, I'm the real Italy!"

"I'm the real Italy!"

"How the hell are we supposed to tell which is the real Italy?" Prussia asked from the roof

"I have no idea!" Hungary shouted

"Me either. Ve... We've all got the same adorable tails, we've all got the same adorable manes, we've all got the same adorable hooves! Which one of us is the real Italy?! Ve! I haven't the slightest clue! And if I can't tell us apart... who can?" Italy wailed

Austria gathered up Germany,Japan, Romano and Prussia. Together they walked through the Italian apocalypse.

"Ugh, this is hopeless!" Germany complained

"Maybe that one's the real Italy." Prussia asked pointing to Italy

"Please. The real Veniciano never sat that long in one place his whole life!" Romano said

"I'm gonna go ask." Japan said

"Of course he's gonna say he's the real Italy! They all do! You're wasting your damn time." Romano exclaimed

"So, lemme guess. You're the real Italy." Japan said

Italy looked up from the ground and frowned. He shrugged and sighed.

"Heck if I know. Could be any one of us, if you ask me. And if I said I was the real Italy, you wouldn't even believe me anyway. So just leave me alone. I've got some important poking the ground with my hoof to do." he said

"Oh , how're we gonna do this? I can't risk sending the real Italy back into the pond!" Japan said

"I miss the real Italy..." Hungary said and everyone else was thinking it

Italy sighed "I bet he misses you too. Bet he'd do just about anything to get to be with his friends again."

Italy perked up suddenly and hopped up. He ran toward the group and explained his plan.

"Hey, hey! What if you gave them a test? Pick something really hard for an Italy to do, something not fun at all! Any Italy that can't do it goes back into the pond. But whoever wants to stay the most, that must be the real Italy!"

"You know, that's not a bad idea." Germany said

"This is great! If I pass, I get to be with my friends again!" Italy gasped "But what if I don't pass? Oh, what if I'm not the real Italy?! Ughh! Stupid magic mirror water! This is all your fault! ...and mine."

"Okay, Gilbird spoke with the woodland critters, and they've agreed to take us into their home 'til the Italy storm dies down." Prussia said

"You guys, we're gonna fix this. And I know exactly how." Germany said

"Are we gonna lose our real Italy?" Austria asked

"I don't think so. Now come along. I've already got Romano and Hungary rounding up all the Italies." Germany explained

Once the Italy army was corralled into Germany's house, the plan was put into action.

Prussia walked out into the living room and welcomed the army. The rest of the ponies filled out as well.

"Welcome, Italies, welcome. Please have a seat and make yourselves comfortable. Okay, I suppose you can't be comfortable staying in one place, but have a seat anyway. Sit down! Better. Now, I suppose you're all wondering why I've gathered you all here today." he said

Italy Copy raised his hand and asked "For fun?"

"No, just the opposite, actually." Japan said

"Wait up, I got one more! Found this one poking at the ground with his hoof, drawing frowny faces." Romano said dragging his brother through the window

"Have him come sit with the others." Austria said

"Italies" Germany said "you've been brought here to take a test."

"Awwww." the Italies all said

"Don't worry, it's a simple test, about as simple as they come, and whoever passes gets to stay." Hungary said

"Curtain, please. The test will be watching paint dry! On your mark, get set, go!" Japan announced

"Ooh, this is so exciting!" Romano said sarcastically "Okay, maybe not that exciting."

"Oh, hey, look, it's a birdie!" One of the Italies said

Japan blasted him with his pink magic and sent him to the pond.

"Watch me bounce and touch the ceiling!" another one said

Japan shot him into the pond as well.

Is that... is that a frog crossed with an orange?" a clone exclaimed looking out the window

"Cool!" said a clone

"Where?" said another

All three were out of the test and gone.

"Look what I can do with my hooves!"

"Betcha can't make a face crazier than this!" The test went on of hours and one by one the Italies were out. Until two remained; they stared at that wall with so much intensity it could of burst into flames

"Ugh, I can't take it anymore! Somepony's making balloon animals!" Romano shouted

"What? Where?" said Copy Italy

And that was it. The test was over and all the clones were gone.

"Italy, you can look away now." Germany said

"I passed?" he asked

"You passed. You're the only Italy who kept staring at the wall." Prussia said

I had to, I just had to. I couldn't leave my friends, I just couldn't. But I guess sometimes I will have to choose between them." Italy said

"I knew you'd be up to the challenge." Japan said

"I'm me! I'm me! I'm me! Or am I? Yeah, I'm pretty sure I am." Italy said

Later on everyone met back up at Italy's.

"Hi Italy, we were thinking we should go out and celebrate." Hungary said as he opened the door

"You up for some wheelbarrow races?" Prussia asked

"Or I could take everypony on a cloud ride!" Romano said

"I could throw a party with punch and zesty cucumber sandwiches! Ooh!" Austria said

"You wanna know exactly what I feel like doing right now?" Italy asked

He plopped down on the porch and began to sleep.

"That looks like fun." Japan said

"Oh, Italy." Germany said


	6. Chapter 6

**Happy Hearts and Hooves Day, Prussia!**

**Rating:T**

**Summary: The Micromark Crusaders decide to play cupid for Prussia when they hear he doesn't have a special somepony on Hearts and Hooves Day!**

The Micromark Crusaders were up in their tree house making cards for their favorite nations to give to their lovers. So far they had made great progress and were currently on Prussia's card.

"Hmm... I just don't feel like it's quite finished." Sealand said

"I know what you mean." Molossia said

"If it's for Mister Prussia, it needs to be perfect. Hearts and Hooves Day only comes once a year, after all." Seborgia agreed

"I say we add a little more ribbon!" Hutt River suggested

"Mmm-hmm, yeah, yeah. And just a tiny bit more lace." Wy added

"A few more hoof-prints." Ladonia said

"Glitter! It could definitely use just a little more glitter." Kugelmugel said

"Now that'll show Mister Prussia how much we care about him. Just have to get it to the Hearts and Hooves party at the meeting." Seborgia said

The herd of seven carefully carried their card to the world meeting and waited outside until it was done. Prussia walked outside and noticed the little ponies waiting for him. He trotted over and looked at the enormous card they presented him.

"It's lovely. And so... big!" he said

"We just wanted to let you know that we think you're one of the best nations in the whole wide world! And we think you're super! And that we love you so so much! And we want you to have the best Hearts and Hooves Day–" Sealand explained

"Ever!"everypony else finished

"Thank you so much guys. I love it, I really do." Prussia said

"I'm sure it's nothing compared to the gifts you've gotten from your... very special somepony." Wy said

"Oh, I don't have a very special somepony at the moment." Prussia said

"Really?" Ladonia asked

"How could somepony as amazing as you not have a very special somepony on Hearts and Hooves Day?" Kuglemugel asked

"It's alright Kuglemugel. I'm gonna have an absolutely terrific Hearts and Hooves Day." Prussia said "Hey everypony, who's ready to play 'pin the heart on the pony'?"

Prussia ran off after the other nation-ponies.

"If anypony deserves a very special somepony, it's him." Molossia said

Hutt River gasped and smiled wide.

"Uh, you alright?" Sealand asked

Hutt nodded "I'm more than alright. I've just come up with the best idea ever. We're gonna find Prussia a very special somepony."

"That is the best idea ever." Wy said

"Tooold yooou." Hutt River said to Ladonia

"So what are we waiting for? Hearts and Hooves Day is almost over! Let's get out there and find somepony special for Prussia already." Sealand said

"Yeah!" everypony cheered

"Let's do it!" Seborgia said

"Now it can't be just anypony, it's gotta be the one of best ponies in Europe. He deserves to have one of the best ponies as his very special somepony." Kuglemugel said

"Prussia is cool and kind." Sealand sang

"He's the best brother I could hope for." Kugelmugel sang

"The perfect pony you and I must find." Wy said

"One to really make his heart soar!" Seborgia said "But..."

The ponies walked around the city, observing all the possible candidates for Prussia. Lichtenstein was sitting with Switzerland at the candy shop.

"Lichtenstein's too young." Molossia sang

China was standing next to some casket with a solemn face.

"China's too old." Ladonia added

"I heard America and France have terrible colds." Hutt River sang as they passed the doctor's office

"It's getting better!" they shouted

Spain passed them, riding his on his pet bull and singing about turtles down the street.

"Spain's too silly." Seaborgia said

"Germany and Jerkland are way too uptight." Sealand piped up again

"Hey!" England said getting up from his tea

"Well, nothing's wrong with Lithuania." Kugelmugel sang "He seems alright!"

"Poland sure thinks so." Wy said flatly as the pink pony hugged Lithuania

"How 'bout Estonia?" Ladonia asked

"He's much too flashy!" Sealand said

"Seychelles or Italy might do!" Hutt River said

The two ponies ran through a large puddle of mud and sprayed the Micromarks with it.

"If they weren't so splashy..." Wy said

"Latvia or Japan?" Sealand asked

"Too short." Kugelmugel said

"Russia or Sweden?" Molossia suggested

"Too tall!" Seborgia sang

"Taiwan's too clean." Hutt River said

"Netherlands?" Sealand sang as he passed by  
Ladonia choked on the fumes from Netherlands' pipe "Too smelly."

"Belarus, Ukraine, South Korea or Norway?" Ladonia listed

"They're strangely obsessed with their brothers and kimchi!" Sealand exclaimed

"I don't think that we're mistaken. It seems all the good ones are taken." Molossia sang

"I really feel that at this rate. We'll never find the perfect date." Kugelmugel added

"Don't wanna quit and give up hope..." Sealand sang as he saw Canada walk by

Seborgia shouted to him "Canada! Doing anything special for Hearts and Hooves Day?"

"Oh please, oh please oh please say-" Hutt River prayed

"Nope." Canada whispered

"We did it guys! We've found the one who will send our Prussia's heart aflutter." Ladonia sang

"Wait a minute. Let me get this straight. Are you talking about my brother?" Sealand said

"Seborgia is right. Canada is the perfect match for Prussia. He's really nice, quiet and super hard-working." Molossia said

"Hmm..." Sealand said "But he's also pretty shy. He's never gonna ask Prussia to be his very special somepony."

"Maybe he doesn't have to." Kugelmugel said

"Huh?" Wy asked

"If we can get Canada and Prussia in a really romantic setting, I bet he'll ask him." Kugel explained

"Sounds like a plan to me." Hutt River agreed

"So? What are we waiting for? Let's get out there and create the perfect date." Sealand said

The Micromark Crusaders spent most of the afternoon fixing up a perfect date in the park for Prussia and Canada. Soon everything was in place.

"Flowers. Don't forget the flowers." Seborgia said

"Oops. I'm on it!" Sealand said

"They're coming! This is gonna be perfect. Prussia is gonna have the best Hearts and Hooves Day ever." Kugelmugel said

Ladonia nudged Kugelmugel in the side "With his new very special somepony."

"Hey guys!" the albino pegasus said

"Hey Prussia!" everypony said

"So you said you needed help identifying a tree you found here near the gazebo?" Prussia said squinting at a tree nearby "That's an apple tree."

"Is it?" Molossia said

Canada walked toward the group of ponies. He can with a box full of tools and a hard-hat on.

"Oh, sorry brother. We went and fixed up the gazebo all on our own. See?" Molossia said

"As long as you're here," Wy said "why not have a bite to eat from this romantic-looking picnic? Oh gosh, seems like there's only room for two."

"I guess we'll just be going then." Seborgia said

All the Micromarks hid around the tree and watched their matchmaking skills at work.

"You really think this'll work?" Ladonia said

"Of course it will work, they're perfect for each other." Hutt River said

"It's an awesome day, huh?" Prussia said

"Yes it's nice." Canada said

"Any big plans for tonight?" Prussia asked

"Nope." Canada said shyly

"Oh come on Prussia, ask him to be your very special somepony." Sealand pleaded

"Ohmigosh, look." Seborgia whispered

"Canada?" Prussia asked

"Yes?" he asked as their eyes meet

"You have something stuck in your teeth." Prussia pointed out

"Aw come on!" Wy yelled pulling on her mane

"Well this has been... strange." Prussia said looking at the tree

Canada nodded "Yeah."

"I need to get going, but it's always great running into a good friend." Prussia said awkwardly

"Okay, see you around." Canada whispered

"Do you think it just wasn't romantic enough?" Kugelmugel asked

"Maybe it was too romantic." Sealand said

"Either way, we failed." Molossia said

The little ponies walked back to the tree house, discussing what to do now.

Wy sighed "There's gotta be something else we could–UGH!"

"Oh my goodness, I didn't even see you there. I'm so so sorry." France said

He helped Wy get up and picked up a book from the ground.

"Aw it's okay France. It was an accident." Wy said

"I've just been reading a book about Hearts and Hooves Day. Did you know that this holiday got its start because of a love potion?" the blue pegasus asked

"Did you say... a love potion?" Seborgia asked

"That's right." France said "It even has the recipe."

"I... don't suppose we could borrow that book for a little while, do ya?" Molossia asked

"Of course you can. I have another book here that I think you'll–" France was cut off as the Micromarks grabbed the book and ran off

"Thank you!" Hutt River shouted back

At the tree house, the love potion was coming together perfectly. Good thing they had a giant pot laying around.

"Take a tuft of cloud;" Ladonia read

Wy dropped a piece of cloud fluff into the cauldron.

"A bright rainbow's glow;" he continued

Sealand dumped a bottle of rainbow into the pot

"Stir with a Pegasus feather–"

Seborgia yanked off on of Molossia's ebony feathers.

"Hey!" Molossia yelped

"Fast, not slow." Ladonia finished

"Serve to two ponies who aren't in the know." Sealand said

"I feel kind of bad tricking my brother and yours this way." Kugelmugel said to Sealand

"What's the problem? We all agreed these two are perfect for one another." Sealand answered

"Yeah," Hutt River said "they just need a little nudge."

"And what could make them happier than being together, right?" Seborgia asked

"Right!" Wy said

The little blankflanks stood in the park waiting for their new plan to spring into action.

"Oh, oh, here they come." Ladonia giggled

"Hiya, Prussia." Wy said

"Hello again, guys. Hello, Canada." Prussia said "You wanna tell us why it was so very important that we meet you here?"

"Punch!" Kugelmugel exclaimed

"What?" Prussia asked

"Punch! We made punch." Molossia said "We were gonna set up a stand and try to sell it but, heh, we needed some pony to taste-test it first."

"Yup." Seaborgia said

"We thought you two would be perfect together... To test it... Together." Sealand explained as he backed up in his bucket "So, ah, we'll just leave you two alone... Together, to test it."

"I'm sorry about this." Prussia said "I mentioned to the guys that I don't have a very special somepony and I guess they're putting us in these weird situations because they've decided it should be you." He blushed a little and continued "I suppose we should just humor them for a moment. This punch does look delicious."

"I think they're gonna drink it." Hutt River said

"To awesome friends!" Prussia cheered

"They're drinking it. They're drinking it!" Sealand splashed

The two stallions hiccuped and stared at each other.

"They're looking into each other's eyes." Seborgia said

"They're about to be in for a big surprise." Wy said

"Canada?" Prussia asked

"Yes?" Canada asked

"Will you be my very special somepony?" Prussia asked

"Yes." Canada answered

"YES!" Sealand cheered

"He's his special somepony. He's his special somepony." Seborgia chanted

"He is my special somepony." Prussia said hugging Canada

"Maple." Canada said happily

The Crusaders smiled "Aww."

"He's my shmoopy-doopy sweedy-weedy pony pie." Prussia cooed

"You're my shmoopy-doopy sweedy-weedy pony pie." Canada echoed

"Did he just say–" Wy asked

"You're my cutie-patootie lovie-dovie maple-bunny." Prussia said nuzzling Canada

"You're my heartie-smartie smirchy-wirchy baby-waby." Canada giggled

"What's going on here?" Sealand said staring

"We've fucked this up." Molossia said

"Prussia," Kugelmugel asked "are you alright?"

"I have a special somepony." Prussia sang "A kissy-wissy snuggy-wuggy sugar bear."

"I think we may have given them too big of a nudge." Wy said flatly

"You're my cuddly-wuddly boopsie-woopsie pumpkin pie." Canada said

The Crusaders left Prussia and Canada alone to hold an emergency meeting.

"What have we done?!" Sealand said

Wy grabbed the book and flipped to the recipe page.

"Maybe we added too much rainbow." the brown earthpony said

Hutt River examined the page and scratched his head.

"Or maybe not enough cloud." he said "Or maybe... Uh oh."

"Whaddaya mean 'uh oh'?!" Molossia asked

"We might not have given Canada and Prussia a love potion. We may have given them a love poison." Hutt River said

"What?!" Kugelmugel and Sealand asked

"Apparently," the golden pony said "some prince who lived long time ago whipped up this recipe and gave it to this princess he liked. He meant it to be a love potion, but things didn't turn out so well."

"How 'not so well' did things turn out?" Ladonia asked

"Well, there's something here about a dragon, the kingdom falling, chaos reigning..." Hutt River flipped trough the list of catastrophes "Okay, apparently it was all because the prince and princess were so lost in each others eyes that they couldn't perform their royal duties."

"Great! We've not only turned into a super cute couple, we may have put Canada in jeopardy!" Seborgia said

"Come on Seborgia." Wy said "Canada doesn't have any royal duties."

"But he still has responsibilities. If we don't fix this, oh no, Canada won't be able to do any nation-things." Kuglemugel said

"More importantly, there'll be no more maple syrup of anypony anywhere!" Sealand added

"My breakfast will be ruined!" Ladonia gasped

"Oh it'll be chaos, it'll be chaos!" Seborgia screamed and began to run in little circles

Hutt River gasped "There's an antidote!"

Seborgia stopped "Well why didn't you say so? Didn't you see us getting all panicked back here?"

"If we can keep Prussia and Canada from looking into each others eyes for one full hour, the love curse will be broken." Hutt River explained

"Only an hour?" Molossia asked "Pfh, we can pull that off!"

Prussia and Canada were sitting together in the local bakery drinking a cherry milkshake. Unfortunately they couldn't decide who was going to take the first sip.

"You take the first sip, snuggle-wuggles." Prussia said pushing the glass toward Canada

"No, you take it, schnoodle-bump." Canada answered passing it back

"No, you, shnooky-lumps." Prussia smiled

"No, you, pookie-pie." Canada said

"I'm all for romance, but this has been going on for hours. What's happened to these two?" Belgium asked

The Crusaders popped in out of nowhere. Belgium turned around and shook her head.

"Who knows." Wy lied

"Well, these love birds will probably be planning a wedding soon. I can always use the catering business." Belgium replied

"A wedding! That's it! Prussia and Canada should get married!" Sealand exclaimed

"How is getting hitched gonna keep them apart?" Molossia asked

"They aren't really gonna get married." Sealand explained "They're just gonna get ready to get married."

"No," Prussia giggled "you biscuit-wiscuit bear!"

"Nope, you huggy-wuggy snuggy bunny!" Canada argued

"Hi Prussia, how are you?" Ladonia asked walking up to the table

"I have a very special somepony." Prussia cooed

Ladonia smacked his head on the pink table.

"I have a very special somepony." Canada echoed

"Yeah, we noticed." Wy said

"Gosh, you two are so in love, the next thing you know, you'll be getting married." Sealand said

"Married?" the two stallions echoed

"That's right. Maaariiied." Sealand said

"Married." they echoed again

"Ugh." Molossia gagged

"Of course," Seborgia said joining in "if you're gonna get married, you wanna pick out a really nice diamond for your shmoopy-doopy-uh-pookie-pie!"

"A diamond!" Canada whispered

"Shmoopy!" Prussia said

"Don't you think you should start looking for your wedding dress? Or a suit? You'll wanna look your best for your... honey-bunny snuggle-baby." Wy asked

"Oooooh!" Prussia said

"Now we just need to keep them apart." Sealand said

"Kugelmugel, Molossia and I'll keep Prussia occupied." Wy said "You guys do the same with Canada."

"No problem." Hutt River said

"Meet me back at the clubhouse in an hour when this whole mess is over." Sealand said

Everyone nodded and split up. Kugelmugel took Prussia to Poland's clothing shop, insisting they get a perfect dress right away.

"This one looks nice." Wy said holding up a tuxedo "Better try it on though."

"Ten minutes down, fifty minutes to go." Molossia said looking at his watch

Prussia came out of the dressing room and smiled.

"What do you think?"

Kugelmugel shook his head "No."

"Here,try this on." Molossia said holding up a red dress

Prussia quickly changed and whirled around in the dress.

"No." Wy said

"Here!" Kugelmugel grabbed a white suit with a matching hat.

"Not that one either." Molossia said

Time slowly passed as they went through every dress and suit in the store. Everything was going smoothly at the jewelry. Canada was inspecting every diamond they had carefully. The store owner, Mongolia pulled out a big blindingly shiny diamond.

"Too... Shiny." Seborgia said shielding his face "No. You know, something less... shiny."

"Mmm." Monglia said

"Prussia deserves the best." Canada said

"How much time is left? I'm running out of ways to make diamonds sound bad." Hutt River asked

"We still have twenty five minutes." Ladonia said

"Where's my brother?" Sealand looked around

"He made his purchase and departed out the back. Said something about needing to see his... shmoopy-shmoo." the jeweler said

"Ugh." Ladonia gagged

"Okay, I'll see what I can do to slow him down. You go on to Phoenix Boutique and warn the others." Hutt River said

Ladonia picked up the handle on Sealand's tin bucket and bolted off. He leaped across Europe and bumped into Wy.

"Huh?!" Wy said

Ladonia stumbled backward and spilled Sealand and his bucket all over the floor. He panted and fell on the floor.

"What's wrong? Where's Hutt River? Where's Canada?" Wy asked

"On his way. Gotta keep him out of boutique." Sealand said

Hutt River had successfully tied Canada to a nearby barn and was waiting for the last minutes to pass. Suddenly there was a creaking sound from behind him.

"Huh?" the golden pony said

Canada plowed through the street, still tied to the barn and all. He crossed Europe and made it to the outside of the shop.

"Move away!" Kugelmugel screeched

"He'll get to him! He's too strong!" Seborgia screamed

"Let him go!" Prussia yelled

"Shmoopy-doo–whoa!" Canada yelped as he fell into a pit

"I sure am glad we found those shovels." Molossia said to Ladonia

"One more minute and the spell will be broken!" Sealand shouted

"Shmoopy-doo!" Canada called

"Sweetums?" Prussia called back as he leaped down into the hole

"Shmoopy-doo!" Canada cheered

"Aaaa–" Sealand said closing his eyes

"Oh please be normal," Kugelmugel prayed "please be normal."

"Am I wearing a wedding veil?" Prussia asked from the pit

"Yes..." Canada whispered

"Are you sitting on a feather bed in a hole in the ground?" Prussia asked

"I am." Canada said

"Guys! Can you explain why I look like I'm getting married at the bottom of a pit?" Prussia called

"We may have given you the teeny-tiniest bit of love potion... that may have turned out to actually be a love poison, and you may have gone just a teeny-tiniest bit nutty." Kugelmugel explained

"But we only did it because we thought you and Big Mac would be really happy if you could be each others very special someponies on Hearts and Hooves Day." Sealand said

"Our hearts and hooves were in the right place." Seborgia said

"We appreciate that you care about us and want us to be happy..." Canada started

"So," Prussia interrupted "let's start over again! How about we go to the bakery and get something?"

Canada nodded slowly and the Micromarks stared in confusion into the hole.


End file.
